cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Vanguard Fight
|image= |kanji= |rōmaji= |band=Psychic Lover |composer = YOFFY |lyrics = YOFFY |song number=04 |starting episode=Episode 105 |ending episode=Episode 128 |previous song=Limit Break (Song) |next song=Infinite∞REBIRTH }}Vanguard Fight is the 4th opening theme of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime, and 1st opening theme used in the 3rd season. The theme is performed by the Japanese group Psychic Lover. It debuted in the Episode 105: Stand Up, It's High School!. An English version of this song is used in the dub. CD The CD containing "Vanguard Fight" and named after it was released February 20, 2013. It also includes an Storm Bring Dragon and the following tracks. *1. Vanguard Fight *2. Eternal Flame *3. Vanguard Fight (off vocal) *4. Eternal Flame (off vocal) Lyrics Kanji= Vanguard Fight！ 太陽のビーム　体中に浴びて Stand Up　さぁ！ Soul　チャージして　走れ Vanguard Fight,　Ready Go！！ Ready Go！！ 新しいジェネレーション 巻き起こせ！　レボリューション 未来へ　ナビゲーション 明日を切り開いて ブレイクする！ 池よ！　パーフェクトじゃなくていいさ （Drive Check Vanguard） 飛べよ！　青春の空へ Vanguard Fight！ 太陽のビーム　体中に浴びて Stand Up　さぁ！ Soul　チャージして　走れ アイヤイヤイヤイヤイヤイヤ Vanguard Fight！ Ride on The Wave 何も恐れないで 勝利のカード　振りかざせ　さぁ行こう Vanguard Fight,　Ready Go！！ Ready Go！！ 過剰は脳リアクション いつだって！　ハイテンション 世界は　スローモーション 僕らの夢に　アタックする！ 聞けよ！　新しい時代の歌を （Drive Check Vanguard） 乗れよ！　青春の波へ Vanguard Fight！ 友情のフレイム　厚く燃やしながら Hands Up　さぁ！ 自分のやり方で　決める アイヤイヤイヤイヤイヤイヤ Vanguard Fight！ Ride on The Wave 勇気だけが切り札 最後のカード　大逆転　さぁ行こう Vanguard Fight,　Ready Go！！ 池よ！　パーフェクトじゃなくていいさ （Drive Check Vanguard） 飛べよ！　青春の空へ Vanguard Fight！ 太陽のビーム　体中に浴びて Stand Up　さぁ！ Soul　チャージして　走れ アイヤイヤイヤイヤイヤイヤ Vanguard Fight！ Ride on The Wave 何も恐れないで 勝利のカード　振りかざせ　さぁ行こう Vanguard Fight,　Ready Go！！ |-| Romaji= Vanguard Fight! Taiyou no BIIMU Karadajuu ni abite Stand Up Saa! Soul CHAAJI shite Hashire Vanguard Fight, Ready Go!! Ready Go!! Atarashii JENEREESHON Makiokose! REBORYUUSHON Mirai he NABIGEESHON Asu wo kirihiraite BUREIKU suru! Ike yo! PAAFEKUTO janakute mo ii sa (Drive Check Vanguard) Tobe yo! Seishun no sora he Vanguard Fight! Taiyou no BIIMU Karadajuu ni abite Stand Up Saa! Soul CHAAJI shite Hashire AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYA Vanguard Fight! Ride on The Wave Nanimo osorenai de Shouri no KAADO Furikazase Saa ikou Vanguard Fight, Ready Go!! Ready Go!! Kajou hannou RIAKUSHON Itsudatte! HAI TENSHON Sekai wa SUROO MOOSHON Bokura no yume ni ATAKKU suru! Kike yo! Atarashii jidai no uta wo (Drive Check Vanguard) Nore yo! Seishun no nami he Vanguard Fight! Yuujou no FUREIMU Atsuku moyashi nagara Hands Up Saa! Jibun no yarikata de Kimeru AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYA Vanguard Fight! Ride on The Wave Yuuki dake ga kirifuda Saigo no KAADO Daigyakuten Saa ikou Vanguard Fight, Ready Go!! Ike yo! PAAFEKUTO janakute mo ii sa (Drive Check Vanguard) Tobe yo! Seishun no sora he Vanguard Fight! Taiyou no BIIMU Karadajuu ni abite Stand Up Saa! Soul CHAAJI shite Hashire AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYA Vanguard Fight! Ride on The Wave Nanimo osorenai de Shouri no KAADO Furikazase Saa ikou AIYAIYAIYAIYAIYAIYA Vanguard Fight, Ready Go!! |-| English= Vanguard Fight! Rays of the sun Fading into your body, so go And stand up yeah! And charge your heart and your soul On your marks, vanguard fight ready go! READY GO! A brand new generation Leaders of new revolution Creators of a brand new future We will wake up to a new tomorrow Lets go! doesn't matter if you perfect no "Drive Check Vanguard!" Fly higher! Spread out proud wings into the sky Vanguard fight! Rays of the sun Fading into your body, so go And stand up yeah! And charge your heart and your soul On your marks, go,go,go,go,go,go,go Vanguard fight! Ride on the wave You don't ever have to be afraid. Your winning card Held high so that all will see, your power Vanguard fight ready go, VANGUARD FIGHT READY GO!!! We don't need no bad reaction Just never ending high tension We're all the ones in slow motion Keep fighting for our dreams to come true! Descend now to our arms because our time is now, "Drive Check Vanguard!" Get on now, ride on cards on top of wave! Vanguard fight! For one and for all! This fire burns through your body and soul, So hands up yeah! For all your heart and desire You know it go,go,go,go,go,go,go! Vanguard fight! Ride on the wave You don't ever have to be afraid. Use your last card To grab victory from the jaws of defeat VANGUARD FIGHT READY GO!!! Lets go! doesn't matter if you perfect no "Drive Check Vanguard!" Fly higher! Spread out proud wings into the sky Vanguard fight! Rays of the sun Fading into your body, so go And stand up yeah! And charge your heart and your soul On your marks, go,go,go,go,go,go,go Vanguard fight! Ride on the wave You don't ever have to be afraid. Your winning card Held high so that all will see, your power Vanguard fight ready go, VANGUARD FIGHT READY GO!﻿! Characters that appear *Aichi Sendou *Misaki Tokura *Toshiki Kai *Kamui Katsuragi *Shinemon Nitta *Sub Manager *Shizuka Sendou *Emi Sendou *Katsumi Morikawa *Yuta Izaki *Eiji Saga *Reiji Uno *Mai Tobita *Taishi Miwa *Kourin Tatsunagi *Suiko Tatsunagi *Rekka Tatsunagi *Takuto Tatsunagi *Naoki Ishida *Shingo Komoi *Asaka Narumi *Ren Suzugamori *Itsuki Suwabe *Tatewaki Naitou Video